1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fuel transfer container apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fuel transfer container wherein the same is arranged for the ease of delivery of fuel from a first container to a fuel tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transfer of fuel from a storage container to a fuel tank is typically associated with a degree of risk relative to such fuel transfer. The conventional transfer of such fuel is typically utilized in a manner to merely direct by gravity flow fuel from a storage container to an associated fuel tank. While the prior art in various fluid delivery systems permits the pressure directing of fluid flow, the unique organization of the instant invention has heretofore not been specifically adjusted for the prior art in the directing of fuel from a storage container to a receiving tank or receptacle. Examples of prior art dispensing nozzles and the like are available in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,604 to Barriac; U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,856 to Nelson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,308 to Sui; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,416 to Evezich.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved fuel transfer container as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.